Blalex and Waluigi date part 1 (old, spelling errors, call it a draft)
by Feastapie
Summary: A touching story about how Blalex and Waluigi find love in eachother.
1. The meeting

Today was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser hasn't stolen any princesses, Wario hasn't blown anything up in search of profit, the sun was high, birds chirped, nothing could go wrong. The day was so perfect that the Mario Brothers got all the toads together to set up a kingdom wide carnival, free entry, free food, fun for everyone involved. The brothers and the toads got to work setting up rides and cooking up foods, there were few complaints on work load or who should do what, everyone was in sync for once. However, somewhere on the other side of the kingdom, things weren't as surreal.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT?" cried out Waluigi, a tall, stick figure like man in a purple shirt and overalls. His orange genie shoes had stepped in something on his daily walk around his really, really humble abode. After moving his foot to see what he had stepped in, a smile perked on his face, it was a flier for the carnival the Mario Brothers were setting up. Waluigi couldn't believe his luck, a carnival with free rides and food? How could he turn that down, it was simply unthinkable, except for one thing, who would go with him? Waluigi is a very independent person, except when he has to deal with other people, he isn't anti-social but he is shy, he'll talk to strangers but he will be glad when they leave. "I need... Hmmmm..." He started to think, he needed someone to go with him but he had no idea who to ask, he didn't want to bother Wario, and that's the only person he knows that doesn't hate him. Waluigi continued to walk, worse comes to worse he could swallow his fear and just go anyway, but he didn't want to resort to that.

Ten miles away sits Blalex, on top of her mushroom house, despite living in a house made for toads, she is a human like Mario or Luigi, she always wears a hoodie or a sweater with some sort of cat vanity on it, short shorts with a skirt over them, and black stockings with yet more cat vanity on them. She sips her tea and reads the newest Homestuck update on her mushroom tablet when a toad mailman comes up to her door, he is out of breath, he lets out his normal toad wail, "HAHEHELHOHEH," and then passes out due to lack of breath. It was enough to get Blalex's attention, she peeked over the roof she sat on and looked at the passed out toad, his last letter to deliver in his hand still. She hopped off the roof and took the letter from him, it was addressed to her anyway. Blalex never gets mail, she had a puzzled expression on her face as she opened the letter. Inside was a flier for the carnival being set up, "This looks lame," she whispered to herself, but in reality she thought it would be fun and really wanted to go. However, like Waluigi, she didn't want to go alone, she is also shy. She walks into her mushroom house and beings to wonder who she should go with. She doesn't know Mario or Luigi in person, the princesses are probably already going to go with their respective plumbers, and the only toad friend she has is in the hospital because of terminal lung cancer. She's out of options and out of luck, she sulks into her bed room and falls over into her bed, ready for a self pity nap.

Waluigi `borrowed` Wario's extra motor cycle, he knows he can get away with taking it because Wario has over three hundred extra motor cycles. As he revs it up, the perfect idea comes into his head, "WHHHHIIIAAA HA HA HA, I've got it!" he exclaimed to himself and then blushed for yelling while talking to himself, but he did have the perfect idea, he could find a date. This motor cycle was very hard to drive, after he stepped on the gas a little, it just started going at full speed, "WHIIIIAAAAA!" he shrieked to himself as he almost completely lost control, it took him less than five minutes to get ten miles over into the mushroom town where the toads lived, the motor cycle crashed right into the wall of a mushroom house and completely totaled both the bike and the wall. Waluigi was shifted forwards as the collision happened, he flew right through the rubble and bricks that he caused, right into the opposite wall over the cute mushroom themed couch, which was in the perfect spot to break his fall as he fell off of the wall. He groans to himself and rubs his head, he didn't even hear the person upstairs yell a profanity when he hit the wall. It was Blalex, this is her mushroom house.

After feeling her entire house rattle and probably a good portion of it break, she couldn't help but yell, a bad word, a swear word, a word I wont repeat in text here. After her little bout of anger with the situation, she started down the stairs to see what happened, when she notices him, on her couch, shambled over himself in pain. His legs so slender, his arms so... slender. His chin so pronounced, she couldn't help but blush over his perfect figure. Even his bulbous pink nose was attractive. He started to shake his head very fast as he tried to regain his ability to feel things, after a good bit of shaking, he is returned to normal, for the most part, no bruises or bumps, just a bit of a red spot on his fore head which he quickly began to rub, "whaaa..." was all he could gasp out, in both embarrassment and aftershock pains. Blalex was silent through his little recovery period but she couldn't help herself, she eeped out a little, her mouth was closed so it was hard to hear, but Waluigi's pointy ears are sharp in more ways than one, he looks over to her and quickly recoils back into the opposite arm of the couch, his legs start to kick and his arms flail in front of his face, like he expects her to pounce onto him and beat him up, but Blalex doesn't move, she just starts to blush more, feeling a little bad for scaring him like that. Waluigi only flails for a few seconds before he realizes he isn't in danger, he sighs and swallows his pride, sitting himself up normally, trying to not make anymore of a scene than he already has, "Sorry about your WHHHAAIIIILLLllllll miss, I didn't lost control of my motor cycle," he tried to explain. Blalex lost a lot of her blush, though her face did remain a light cherry color as she approached him slowly. Waluigi didn't react to her walking up to him, he figured she would, though it did come to him as a bit of a shock when she sat down next to him. "Who are you?" Blalex said in a small, cute, somewhat afraid voice, trying to ignore the huge hole in her wall and the pile of debris over where the toad mail man was before, she didn't even think that the toad might still be there under those bricks. "My name is Waluigi, whats yours?" they traded formalities for a bit, names, opinions of the weather, it was almost scary how formal they talked after what happened to the wall and the motor cycle. After they went through the simple formalities, it occurred to Waluigi that this girl was probably single.

It was time to work that old purple magic he kept up his nostrils, time to do something, time to stop waiting and watching. He cracked his fingers, and his arms unintentionally, then flexed his simple stick arms, he cracked a smile which sparkled a bit, Blalex's eyes were glued to his figure, mostly his chin. Waluigi smiled a little wider as he got her attention so fast, and so undivided, this opportunity couldn't be wasted, "So, did you hear about the carnival?" he asked, unafraid of being turned down, something about this girl clicked with him, and when her expression perked up and her eyes brightened, he knew the answer before she said it. Sure enough, "Yes I've heard about it," she nodded as she talked, Waluigi put his arms down, knowing that the news of the carnival would be wide spread enough, surely she would see him as someone who keeps up with the times now.

Nothing could prepare Waluigi for what would happen next, Blalex got up and walked away into her mushroom kitchen and came back with a simple mushroom in her hands, she offered it to him, "It heals 20 hp, you probably need it," she smiled as she just tossed it at him, it morphed into his body and dissipate into blue and green sparks, revitalizing him for real this time. This was new, normally he would adventure with Wario, whom would eat all the healing mushrooms because he eats everything. Waluigi stood up tall, did a little spin, held his arms out and looked at them, he was a new man, sort of; He was a man with full hp, ready to take on the world. He put a hand on Blalex's shoulder and looked down into her eyes, "Do you WHHHAAAAIIIIIIIInt to go to the carnival wi-th me?" he fumbled a bit with his breathing, but in an attempt to save himself and make it seem like that was intentional, he quickly adds, "As friends of course." Blalex's eyes sparkled like never before, she could only nod, finnaly, something went her way without needing to pout in the corner till it happened naturally, this were perfect for a moment, but then this chapter ended. Stay tuned!


	2. Wario and T James

Everyday I wake up as the sun rises, never missing a single second of it's rays. As I awake I dawn my cute jr. Mario Brother overalls and my limited edition Mario hat with his signature on the inside seam. The smile on my face gleams as I rush out the back door of my house and quickly over the fence that surrounds my back yard. There was no school today, it's about time to put the final parts of my plan into action. All of my allowance that I've been saving for the past three months is in my pockets, I finally have enough for it. My name is T. James, I'm a young toad like any other young toad, except I have bigger plans. Once I trade away my long awaited coins for the last piece, I might just not be a toad anymore, never to be looked down on again, never to worry about late home work or my parents fighting. It was all going perfect until...

"Waaahhn, two, three..." Wario gasped in a groggy voice as he counted his motor cycle collection. Every Friday after his early breakfast, he counts them just to be sure they are all there. Having over a hundred motor cycles would make a thief think it easy to steal one, but Wario is the king of thiefs, he knows better than to just let someone take his things just because it looks easy. When he gets all the way down to the second to last one, he doesn't even have to count them out to notice it; his motor cycle that had a dent in the engine is missing. Whoever stole that one would be in a lot of trouble, both because it doesn't work right and because Wario now wants whoever touched it to be dead. "WAAAAAHHH!" he exclaimed as loud as his lungs would let him. His fist enlarges to twice its normal size as he smashes down on the spot where the motor cycle is supposed to be, the concrete crumbles and cracks under his awesome might. "WAHt am I going to do now?!" He stops his left foot into the ground a few times as he grinds his teeth together. He always makes sure to check if someone stole from him, but he never had the fore sight to think of what he would do if someone actually _did_ steal from him. He needs a shower, a nice, warm shower to think this over.

After turning another towel into a germ infested nightmare, he dawns his logo shirt, the logo of course being for his own self. He reaches for his denim jacket to take it off the hook, but it's never on the hook, it's always on the ground. He finds it with his denim pants, perfect, he puts both of them on, all that's missing is his hat, which is always on his arm chair over his bowl of garlic. As he goes to collect it, he can't help but toss a few cloves of the perfect food into his maw and jaw away at them. He fits his hat on his head as he chews, when something strange happens; something that hasn't happened in a full three years. Someone knocked on his door and didn't use the secret knock that only Waluigi knows. Wario stopped dead in his chewing, the taste was still filling him with joy but his mind was elsewhere. Who could possibly come to his house without him knowing ahead of time? He spits the garlic out on the ground and walks up to the door, wanting to look through the peep hole, but it's covered in sludge. He draws in a deep breath before he opens the door, it's no one? He looks forward, he peeks his head out and looks left and right, no one in sight. The small toad boy is far too little to meet Wario's field of vision, and he notices this a little too late; Wario quickly lost interest and turns around, ready to forget about the whole thing. T. James doesn't go down without a fight, he fills his lungs with as much air and spores as he possibly can before he lets out his toad birth right, their ability to screech is unmatched, "HAHEHEHEHAEHEHEHAHAH!" Wario nearly jumps out of his skin as he does literally jump into the air and turn around to face the open door. "Waht is the meaning of this?!" Is all he can groan out before the little toad jumps up into the air and makes himself noticeable. Once Wario knows what he is dealing with, he tilts his head down to look at the toad as he lands. Wario's hand is quick to meet with his lips as he starts to laugh, a loud bellowing laugh that rattles the house and the ground around it. A toad? Who does this toad think he is barging into Wario's house? He's so pleased and entertained by the idea that he isn't even mad at the toad. "Wahht are you doing here little one?" Wario asks with genuine curiosity in his tone. T. James sighs a little, his throat still hurts, luckily he doesn't have terminal lung cancer. "I'm here for the star," He tells Wario as a few starts fill into his own eyes. Profit is profit, and Wario has no need for the star he owns, so he scratches the back of his head and contemplates this for a moment. "You wahhhnt my star?" He nearly belches that out, the garlic finally getting to him. T. James is appalled to say the least, but he holds it in, afraid to insult Wario in his own house.

Wario knows this toad is a kid, kids are dumb; Wario isn't exactly an ethical business man. He doesn't care where the coins come from or where they'll go after he owns them, but he wants them. Such passion for money making has given Wario a few customs, stealing, trickery, scamming, but he does hold some honor. If someone wants to _buy_ something, and they ask to buy it, it's a whole new story. Wario and T. James step outside to the back of Wario's house where there is a card table and a few mossy chairs. They take seats opposite of each other, Wario rests his large arms on the table, The toad has to stand up on the chair to see over the table. For a moment, they just stare each other down, no words, no real excretions either, just eye contact. T. James is getting uncomfortable but keeps his composer through the whole thing, thinking it's a test. Wario fell asleep with his eyes open again. Luckily for T. James and the pacing of the story, a pile of things in Wario's house fall over and the resulting sound wakes him up. He shakes his head a little and nods, then starts to rub his chin, "So wahht are you proposing here?" He asks very casually, thinking that this kid is either too rich and will offer way too many coins, or that the kid is poor and not worth his time. T. James starts to empty his pockets onto the table, three hundred coins pile up on it along with about a hundred coins worth of mushrooms. Wario looks over the pile, not very interested. He picks up one of the coins and bites it a little, they are real sure, but only about four hundred total? And that's only if he can sell the mushrooms at full price. As he contemplates how to tell the kid no in the most evil yet sincere way possible, his pocket starts to wiggle, Wario's mushroom phone is going off, playing the theme song to Wario Ware Smooth Moves. "Hang on kid, I have to take this," He says as he fishes the phone out of his barbecue sauce encrusted pocket. The phone is a little old and damaged but evidently it still works. Wario flips it open and brings it up to his ear, it's one of his contacts, a rather sly spike top that helps Wario steal things from Bowser. They jaw at each other for a while, a few code words are traded just to be sure that the spike top is the right one and that he is talking to Wario. After they have clarified their identities, the spike top gets right to the point, "I saw Waluigi with your motor cycle, I think he's using it to pick up chicks," Wario starts to laugh again, a little louder than before, though somehow it doesn't rattle the ground this time."Wahhy didn't you tell me sooner?! That's hilarious!" Wario then continues to laugh, he just hangs up the phone after that. T. James waits patiently for Wario to calm down. The phone is soon to be closed and put back into his gross pocket. "Listen kid, keep your coins and snacks, I know wahhht you can do for me to get the star."

Wario spends the next few minutes explaining a plan to the kid, a plan to spy on Waluigi. If Wario has taught Waluigi anything, it's how to steal, so this must be an elaborate theft attempt. T. James is promised to get Wario's star if he can help figure out what Waluigi is up to. What fiendish plan does Wario have? Will T. James ever get his star? Will Blalex and Waluigi ever go on that date promised in the title of this story? All these questions and more might or might not ever be answered, or even asked by people who aren't me. However, staying tuned is the fast and easy way to see what willl happen next.


	3. So it begins

Waluigi made a swift exit from Blalex's house after she said yes; he didn't want to give her a chance to say no. He didn't take the door out, instead he jumped out the hole in the wall that he made in chapter 1. About ten minutes after he left, Blalex started to move the bricks from the wreckage, looking to see if her mail man friend was under them, sure enough, he was. The mail toad lays before her in the dusty, debris filled area that looks like an "Extreme Mushroom Makeover" gone horribly wrong. Despite having lung cancer and being crush-ulated, he found the strength to stand up and dust himself off. Blalex decided to help him dust off, but before she could ask if he was alright, she saw it, there was a brick half inside the back of his head. Toads don't have blood, but they do need the brain in their head to be functional if they are to live. Blalex couldn't help herself, she reached out and poked the brick, "OHAUAHAUAH!" exclaimed her toad friend all of a sudden as he took a ninja-like pose. He then slowly went back to his normal stance and turned around to look at her, "OH, HELLO!" he yelled, always with the yelling, his doctor said that would only make the cancer worse, maybe he also has brain cancer and can't remember that he isn't supposed to yell. Blalex gave him a pat on the back and told him to go to the hospital, he agreed that it was a good idea and he left her. Fixing holes in the wall isn't really hard, all you have to do is throw the bricks back at the wall and they magically reform into a workable wall again, but Blalex was too lazy, I mean busy. She was far too busy going back upstairs into her bed room so she can make a few posts. What kind of posts? Tumblr and DA posts about having someone to go to the carnival with; she even got a few notes and messages this time, though nothing worth actually reading.

Waluigi had never talked to a girl in his entire life, before Blalex. To his pleasant supprize, they are actually easy to talk to. He takes up a nice, genie inspired strut after he gets far enough from Blalex's house that he can feel safe that she wont see this dumb strut. He feels good doing it though, natural, like he was made to walk this way all the time; it was liberating in a way. Though he didn't strut for more than two minutes before he realized that he had no idea what to do on a date. A cold sweat ran down his fore head as that realization turned into a full on panic, "WAAAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" was the only noise he could make as he broke into a full on sprint back to his house. When he gets home, he calms down a little, pouring himself a nice cold cup of bean coffee and cream. It always soothes him, and the small stat increase was always welcome. It really gave him time to think of who to ask for help; despite the wall of manliness that Waluigi emanates, he isn't afraid to ask for help. But who to ask? Mario and Luigi are busy, and they don't like him very much, Bowser and his minions don't really talk to girls unless they steal them, so that's out. Who could he ask? Waluigi's main friends are Wario and a bunch of bob-ombs. There was that one toad, what was his name? Yea that's what happens when you befriend a toad, guess that just leaves Wario. Waluigi pulls out his mushroom phone, but before he can dial Wario's number, the phone starts to vibrate in his hand. Caller id identifies this caller as Wario, Waluigi lets out a nice, low, well deserved wahi as he pulls the phone up to his ear. "Wahit are you up to Wario? I wahis just about to call you," he is talking extra casual, though it's all a front, he hates to ask Wario for things and he is dreading every second of this as bad build up. "Eyhhh! How have you been? I've missed you, it gets lonely stealing all these WAAAAHHHlets with troopas and goombas," Wario bellows out, he thinks phones make you quieter, Waluigi has learned to hold the phone away from his head a few inches when he talks to Wario. They trade a few more formalities and a couple code words, Wario has a knack for code words, he likes to know he is talking to the right person. After that though, Waluigi cuts right to the chase, "So, how do you pick up the ladies?" His voice cracks and shakes a few times as he asks that, and through every painful failure of his voice, he cringes.

Wario isn't exactly the smartest man in the mushroom kingdom, but people only say that about his book smarts. As it turns out, Wario is a master mind in his trade, he gives Waluigi all the best advice , "Girls love it when you waahlk with them and talk at the same time" Waluigi makes a questionable groan noise. Wario shakes his head a bit, his neck rattles a little when he does that, Waluigi hears the rattle through the phone, "I'm telling you man, wahy would I lie about this?" Waluigi ponders that for a moment, but before he can finish his thought, Wario talks more. "You have to flip out your wahhhlet for her to see how rich you are, girls love rich guys," which was the advice Waluigi expected to hear first, though what Wario says next really catches him off gaurd, "You can borrow my wahhhhhhhhlet if you need a thicker one." Wario's wallet? That has to have at least ten thousand coins in it at all times, Waluigi would like like a straight gangsta pimp og with that in his pants. Would Blalex like that though? She lived in a simple house, that can only mean she is really humble and reserved, or that she is poor and wants more. Waluigi starts to wonder the odds of both sides, thinking it's not fifty fifty, but before he can turn down the offer, Wario says in a stern tone, "I insist that you take it for the date, you can even spend some of my money if you want."

Wario hung up after that, not giving Waluigi a single chance to say anything more. His usual hog is already revved up in the drive way, waiting for his garlic scented pants to hit the seat. As Wario mounts his bike, T. James waddles up to him, "So I hide in the wallet right?" he squeaks in his cute toad voice. Wario nods and pulls out his wallet, the best way to keep a wallet fat and full is to make it have infinite space inside it. Wario picks up the small toad boy and stuffs him into the wallet rather painlessly, T. James shrinks to the size of a penny as Wario folds up the wallet and puts it back in his barbecue sauce encrusted pocket.

Blalex calls all her friends, the one friend, the mail man. He is in a hospital bed, the next room over is a brain surgery room being prepped for his upcoming surgery, but before it starts he is aloud to have a phone and use it. For the first few minutes of the call after they say hi, Blalex gushes about Waluigi and how great he is. After that the call just goes back to their normal banter, until mail toad asks, "HEY, HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON AROUND?" Blalex never leaves the house alone, and since she only has one friend, that doesn't make for much outside time, no she hasn't seen his son. The mail toad is wheeled into the surgery room, leaving Blalex alone to her thoughts again. She pulls out her tablet and starts to draw some art of Waluigi and her doing things that friends do. Going to the mall, going to the park, going to the beach. Drawing these pictures makes her feel better about things, and she defiantly has the time for it, the carnival wont start till the plot lets it. After about the fifth Waluigi picture, she finds herself feeling less alone than ever before, even when her mail toad friend is around. A small blush starts to envelop her cheeks and soon her nose as well. The heat from her face alerts her to the fact that she is blushing and that only causes her to blush more. Had she fallen in love? As any Steven Universe fan knows, love at first sight isn't real, but had it taken over Blalex's frail, alone heart and filled it with the affection she needed all this time? Could she possibly take the `just friends carnival visit` as a date? Blasphemy, surely, Waluigi is a bad guy, everyone knows that, even Blalex did before she met him. However, everyone else also knows that Waluigi is only a bad guy when Wario makes him or when his dance skills are brought into question. Wario has been taking it slow lately and the last dance competition was truly the last one, so he must be a good guy right now right? Is their love real? Is Blalex just crazy? Is Wario up to no good? Is Waluigi about to have some trouble in his neighborhood? How long can T. James breath in that wahhhhlet? Stay tuned to find out these answers.


	4. Honey?

Wario doesn't waste much time. From mounting his hog to getting to Waluigi's house, three minutes hadn't even passed. T. James wiggles against a few coins as he gets into a more snug position from within the tightly packed wallet, though he is forced out of that position when Wario dismounts and makes way for Waluigi's front door. Wario has to be very careful when he knocks or he might fart really hard, killing thousands. His lightest knock was still loud enough for Waluigi to hear him from the other side of the house. However, when Waluigi answers the door, Wario isn't there. He looks up and down but he doesn't see Wario; all he sees is Wario's wallet on his door mat. Waluigi reaches down and grabs the wallet, looking it over, unintentionally getting a whiff of it as well. This wallet smells like burnt garlic, week old poop, frozen diarrhea, menstrual blood, barbecue sauce, and dead toads. Waluigi passes out, dropping the wallet on the floor, causing the wallet to bounce open. T. James takes this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out of the wallet, returning to his normal size; still pretty small but a lot larger than he was inside the wallet. He is quick to set things up, noticing Waluigi's hat on a hook neck to the door. T. James ducks until he starts to flash, then stops ducking, unleashing his super jump. It was just high enough to reach the hat, he grabs it and puts it on his own head over his signed Mario cap. Luickily for T. James, Waluigi takes good care of his hat, it's clean and doesn't smell. T. James then decides the best course of action is to shrink himself back down to fit in Waluigi's hat, put himself on Waluigi's head, and stuff a refreshing herb into his mouth to cure him from the poison/stun effect he was under. "WAAAAHIII?! Wahi... wahi... wahi.. oh.." he gasps out as all his limbs flail around helplessly, his body takes a second to realize he isn't poisoned anymore. He picks up the wallet and slides it into his pocket as he stands up. A smile crawls over his face as he feels more confident, now that he has this wallet, he can be a worth while person in the eyes of normal people. He picks up his genie inspired strut as he exits the house, walking his way down over to Blalex's house.

Medicine is very advanced in the mushroom kingdom, mail toad is in and out of that surgery room within the time it took Wario to deliver the wallet to Waluigi. They got the brick out of his head, fixed up his brain back to normal, and even fixed a broken rib. They couldn't cure his cancer though, that's still a problem; it did spread up to his brain, and his left arm. He doesn't seem upset about it though, he still waddles gleefully as he makes way to his house, eager to tell his wife the good news. When he opens the door though, something is amiss. He looks in the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom, but no where does he find his wife or son. His doctor told him not to yell, but... how else will he get his family to come down stairs and see him? Right now he's having a problem jumping so he can't climb those stairs without help, and he isn't one to bang pots and pans together, that's uncivilized. Mail toad starts to muster himself up, getting ready for another bone-chilling screech, but before he can choke it out, his wife comes down the stairs in tears, she jumps onto her husband, needing his embrace now more than ever. "WHATS WRONG HONEY SYRUP?!" Mail toad yells out, as always, she pulls her head off of his shoulder so they can have eye contact, he starts to tear up with her, wondering what could have made her so sad. "... I-I can't find our son anywhere..." she chokes out, Mail toad's eyes widen harshly, where could his son be? He has to be found, there's no way he's going to let his wife be this sad and his son be this lost for long.

Blalex got hungry when she finished blogging and drawing; so she had the perfect idea! "I'm going to eat some food," She said out loud in a mix of tired dizziness and delirium from drawing so much Waluigi. She almost fell down the stairs on her way to the kitchen, though she wasn't ready for the surprise she'd find down there. Opening the fridge, she'd notice that she gave her last mushroom to Waluigi. The only other food in her house was straight honey syrup, usually used to complement other foods or could be baked into candy; Blalex has no idea how to turn syrup into candy. She takes a pot of the sugary mess out of her pantry and starts to drink it like it were water or milk. Her eyes clench shut as the pure sugar and bee juice washes over her tongue, down her throat, and into her small-framed body. It was the worst thing she had ever done to herself. It felt like drinking wax and tasted like eating a sweet sixteen party for a really stuck up reality television grade girl with no friends. It filled her up and she no longer felt hungry, but now she feels sick, her skin gets a little pale, she felt like a pile of scabs, it was just the worst. "Ugghghhhthhghghghththtasdtasdt..." was all she could groan out as she fell over onto the cold, mushroom-tile floor, totally passed out.

Waluigi gets to Blalex house and knocks on her door, then waits. He waits and waits and waits. He waits like a dog waiting for his master to come home from vacation. He waits like a rock waits at the bottom of the ocean. He waits like he has nothing better to do. He waits because he has nothing better to do. He gives Blalex a full half hour before he knocks again; which leads him to wait another half hour. T. James is on the verge of crying from pure annoyance. He's sitting in the dark of a hat in Waluigi's greasy hair and it's silent outside. T. James wanted action, he wanted scandal, he wanted anything but this. Waluigi decides in his head that Blalex must not be home, so he turns around and leaves. As he turns around, T. James hops out the back of his hat and runs away to the side of the house to hide. Much to his surprise, the wall is open, he hops inside the house to find a better hiding spot. A passed out human girl on the kitchen floor? Perfect! He found what he was supposed to find without Waluigi's help. T. James pulls out his little mushroom phone Jr. and takes a few pictures of the passed out Blalex then texts them to Wario. Part one of their plan was finally done! T. James was half way to the star he ever so wanted. He's so giddy and young and a toad that he decides to talk out loud to himself. He gets it from his father, claims his mother who then turned away to talk to herself. Anyway, "Once I get that star, I'll finally be able to ascend to my true form," he giggles to himself. Blalex wakes up right after he says that, but she can't move, nor can she open her mouth, her teeth are glued together with honey. T. James sits down on her tummy and grabs at his cute little toad boots as he continues to talk, "I'll show everyone what toads are really worth, once and for all," he squeals out even happier than before. He then realizes that he has no reason to be here anymore, so he promptly leaves back out the hole in the wall that he came in from. Blalex is screaming inside of her head, a terrorist in the mushroom kingdom?! He must mean he's going to kill everyone! There's absolutely no other explanation! For the next hour that Blalex is unable to move, her brain constructs every possible bad situation that could come from a toad with a star and nothing to lose.

Waluigi looks around places that girls might hang out, the cafe, the mall, the badge shop, the item shop, the park. Blalex is no where to be found wherever he looks. He shoves his hands into his pockets and mopes around toad town a bit, wondering if Blalex lied to him about wanting to go to the carnival together. During his sad walk, he comes across a wishing well. "Wahit luck!" he wails out, luckily no one is around to hear him. Waluigi pulls out his brother's wallet and starts to shovel coins into the fountain, he must have shoved a thousand down there before he put the wallet back into his pocket and resumed walking. Little does he know that the water at the bottom of the well started to churn around and flow upwards in a small stream towards Blalex's house. It stayed low and out of sight so no one could see it, then when it finally got to Blalex, it slipped into her mouth, unplugging her mouth and purified her body from that honey syrup; while also leaving her feeling full, nice! Blalex scrambles up to her feet and completely throws away her three month stock of honey syrup, which is to say, her other pot of it. That two for one sale was two too many. Blalex then starts to mop up the kitchen floor, being unable to move for two hours led to her pissing herself. At least she has a really good excuse. Will Waluigi find out what happened to Blalex? Will T. James kill everyone? Will Wario ever make another appearance in this story? Read the next chapter when it comes out and you might see, in other words, stay tuned!


	5. The Carnival

With her ability to walk returned to her, Blalex only wastes a few more minutes before she rushes out of the house. "Waluigi?!" She screeches out, much like a toad, she got used to their way of talking; sometimes it gets the better of her. All the way across the town, Waluigi's mustache twitches, he lifts his head up to look around, "Wahi?" He starts to walk and look around the park he's in, he knows he heard his name, someone said it, some toad or something. Blalex heard his soft wahi, telling her exactly where to go. It didn't take long for her to find him, they made eye contact, causing them to stop moving for a minute, just enjoying each others undivided attention. The moment is broken as mail toad waddles his way up to Blalex and puts his right hand on her shoulder, "BLALEX MY SON IS STILL MISSING!" but Blalex doesn't care right now, she's sick of his constant yelling right in her ear. She nods a little before walking up to Waluigi. He freezes in place, wondering what she could want, this isn't a date and this isn't the carnival, what could it be?... Blalex gets right up to him and wraps her arms around his super thin frame, hugging him, Waluigi only hesitates until he realizes it's a friendly hug, to which he responds by letting his arms go around her. It was a little awkward for mail toad so he just left.

T. James meets back up with Wario shortly after he sent the pictures. Wario lets out another one of his famous wailing laughs, nearly causing a small earthquake under himself. "Wah hahahahahahahahaHA! Perfect waahhhrrrk T. James! I didn't expect you to do have as much as you did!" Wario bellows out happily, thinking he may have found a new contact for something more long term. T. James nods, not very happy that Wario was so loud in his little toad ears, but he puts up with it, "So, whats part two of the plan?" he squeaks out. Wario rubs his butt shaped chin, thinking; this plan did have a part two that he planned out, but he forgot, "Grrruhhhhhh..." T. James waits patiently for him to finish thinking, probably a bad idea. It takes Wario the better part of a half hour to remember his plan, "Oh yea! Wahe have to see how big the score is on this girl, she must be super rich to get Waluigi's attention so fast," that was part two of the plan? T. Jame's head starts to turn red with some rage, he was just in Blalex's house, he could have looked around to see how rich she was. Wario's fragmented plan has wasted T. James precious time, he'll only have one chance to do what he wants to do, every second counts. T. James lets out a toad wail in annoyance, Wario doesn't care, toads always do that, they are annoying. "Wahy don't we go scope out her place now?" He hops on his motor cycle as he basically drooled out all those words, the thought of Blalex being rich made him hungry for gold plated steak. T. James mounts up on the motor cycle with him as the speed off towards Blalex's house.

The carnival is going to start in five minutes; the toads that helped to set it up are now walking around the borders of the carnival, making sure no one sneaks in. Waluigi throws a bomb at a chain chomp near where a few toads are patrolling. The resulting explosion doesn't hurt the chain chomp, but it does wake it up and make it angry. Seven toads all abandon their post and run over to try and calm the chain chomp, leaving Waluigi and Blalex a perfect pathway into the carnival before anyone else can get there. They get in and quickly run over to the booth they'll want to partake in first, then they hide behind it so no one will notice they got here early. "That was the most risky thing I've ever seen," Blalex said as they sat down on a mushroom-bail. Waluigi rubs the back of his head a little, "Wahi.. Thanks, I'm an expert in bomb throwing," after he states that, he wonders if it sounded like humble bragging or malicious bragging.

Wario and T. James get to Blalex's house, again. T. James shows Wario where the hole in the wall is, then they both hop in. The two quickly look around, picking up furniture, poking through shelves and drawers. They don't steal anything, but they do count up the coin value of everything here, and the amount of raw coins they found. Blalex's net worth is calculated to be about five hundred coins. Wario grinds his teeth together, five hundred? That's it? He knows Waluigi isn't a great thief, but this is the worst case possible. Wario gave his brother a million coins to help him steal five hundred? Wario stamps his foot into the ground so many times that it leaves a hole in the floor, to which he then stamps his foot into the hole. After his temper tantrum, T. James patches up the hole perfectly and suggests that they check the upstairs room. Wario rubs the back of his head, "heh, upstairs? Waht are you talking about?.." He tries to hide the fact that he got mad before figuring every last detail out. They head upstairs, Wario's lower jaw drops, golden dollar signs soon to pop into his eyes, this place was a gold mine with no excavators. Everywhere you look, you'll see something worth at least a thousand coins. Limited edition collectible figures, vintige artworks from Bowser's castle back in the first game he appeared in, she even has a golden mini-Mario from that one puzzle game no one cared about. Other than her collectibles, she also has the latest mushroom tablet and mushroom computer, each clocking in at above ten thousand coins. Wario rubs his hands together after he picks up his lower jaw, getting a new found pride in his best friend, "I knew he wahldn't let me down!" T. James takes Blalex's limited edition pair of Mario Shoes that she must have spent a fortune to buy, he slips them on his wittle feeties. Wario reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the star he promised T. James, "It's yours kid, for just two hundred coins," T. James quickly pulls out the coins, doesn't even care that he got scammed twice in a row; they swap items and go their separate ways. On Wario's way out, he fixes Blalex's wall, wanting to make sure only Waluigi can steal from this place.

Mario and Luigi start to shoot fire balls at the fuses to fire works, letting them fire off into the sky extra high so they can be seen for miles around. After the fifth fire work explodes, the next one that goes up explodes into words, `THE FIRST ANUAL MUSHROOM CARNIVAL IS NOW OPEN`. Toads, yoshies, reformed koopas, piantas, nokis, every single partner from all the Paper Mario Games except sticker star, the DK crew, shy guys and gals, even professor G. Gadd showed up. It would truly be the greatest night of everyone's life.

After a bit of a crowd showed up, Blalex and Waluigi crept out of hiding, blending in perfectly, first in line for the game they wanted to play first. Waluigi drops ten coins on the wooden counter, the toad behind it takes it then gives Waluigi and Blalex a bob-omb mini, which they are supposed to throw at a replica of Bowser's castle, the more damage you cause, the better your prize. Waluigi takes time to think where his bomb should land to cause maximum damage and structural destruction. Blalex basically flails her arm forwards and lets the bomb ram into the castle, she takes out the top of the roof of one of the towers, a very weak hit, the toad gives her a bracelet made of a very cheap material. Blalex slips it on as Waluigi lets his bomb fly right into the weak point of the castle, causing the whole thing to topple over onto itself, a little toy Bowser hops out of the castle, holding his bottom because it's on fire. The toad's eyes light up, never expecting anyone to do so well, especially on their first try. He walks over behind the table where the castle was then picks up a treasure chest, he plops it on the counter, "ENJOY YOUR PRIZE!" He yells out in his very obvious excitement. Waluigi heaves the chest off of the counter, it's not that heavy, but it is big enough to require two arms, "How do I open it?" Waluigi thinks out loud, the toad shrugs at the question, "I'VE BEEN TOLD IT HOLDS A POWERFUL ITEM INSIDE IT," Waluigi shrugs, at least he got the best prize right? He and Blalex walk away, letting the next group of people try their hand at the game. Waluigi slips the chest into his inventory so he doesn't have to carry it wouldn't be so cumbersome, then the two start to ride some rides.

T. James and Wario are a little late to the carnival, which is to say they were the last two in, even though it just started five minutes ago. They came from opposite sides of the park, they didn't plan to come at the same time, they just both happened to be late. T. James quickly runs around, looking for Mario, the shoes he stole are considerably faster than the toad shoes he used to wear. Wario is walking but he is also looking for someone rather than enjoying the park, he needs to know how Waluigi is handling things with Blalex. Will T. James find Mario in time? Will Wario find Waluigi? Will Blalex admit she loves Waluigi? Will Waluigi realize his love for her before she tells him about her love for him? All that and more, if you stay tuned!


	6. A Stary Night

Waluigi's mind was taken by what could possibly be in the chest. It was locked, there are no key drops in Mario games, and most of the keys that exist normally either open doors or random locks that float and then open a path to a new level. Could this chest possibly contain a bonus level? Blalex walks with him quietly as they just start to wander, Waluigi really can't focus, his mind is far too preoccupied. This was a bad habit of his, living alone all the time made him find ways to stay busy, and one of those ways was puzzle games; this chest was the ultimate puzzle game for him right now. It takes Blalex a while to speak up about wanting to do something other than just walk.

During that time where Blalex kept her mouth shut about wanting to do other things, Toadsworth finds Mario and Luigi in an autograph booth. Many toads yell with a high pitched annoying howl, but Toadsworth's voice was akin to Morgan Freeman's sweet sweet caramel, except older. "Master Mario! Are you aware that the fire work show spelled annually wrong?" He spurts out like a true gentleman that is upset by a miss spelling; Mario signs another autograph before he leaves the stand to confront Toadsworth in private. "Yahoo?" Mario says quietly, "You're too right Mario," Toadsworth quickly responds, "People are starting to question your intelligence after that mess up." Mario jumps a few times in place, his expression doesn't change, just like it almost never does, "Wahoo?!" he finally blurts out at Toadsworth, "Master Mario, do contain yourself, there are children here," not to mention those young readers whom found this story, I'm sorry for his harsh language. Mario rubs the back of his head under his hat and looks down, as he does, he notices something strange about Toadsworth's shoes, those aren't toad shoes, those are a pair of Mario's shoes. Mario suddenly looks a little angry, he's been looking for his missing shoes for a week, only to find they were stolen by the man trusted to guard and watch Princess Peach? Unbelievable! Mario grabs Toadsworth by the top of his mushroom head and lifts up, but his head pops off, it was a fake, the mushroom head under the fake one is non other than T. James. He looks up at Mario, wondering how he saw though that disguise so quickly. No time can be wasted now, T. James quickly takes the star out of his inventory forces Mario to use it, "Owwhhaa?!" Mario says as his eyes start to light up, the autograph booth was rather dark and this sudden change of light was not expected; Mario is dazed, nearly unable to move for the time being. T. James does the ultimate toad taboo while Mario has a moment of weakness; every toad can turn into a mushroom of equal value to their head spots, T. James was born with green head spots, allowing him to turn into a 1-up mushroom. The process is rather simple, his head slumps off of his body and his body turns into star dust that sprinkles over himself to give his head the 1-up power, then his mouth dissipates. As do all mushrooms, T. James starts to slide around the floor aimlessly until he bumps into Mario's left leg and forces Mario to absorb him. When Mario recovers, he looks around to notice he is alone in here, he imitatively decides to himself that he was just seeing things, it's hard to keep Mario focused when the Princess isn't on the line, so he just waits for the star to wear off and then goes back to sigh more autographs.

Wario wanders around the carnival aimlessly, wondering why he came in the first place, till it dawns on him that he could probably steal things very easily here. He pats his belly and holds in both his laughter and his gas as he looks around for a victim to steal from. Wario spots a few toads in either fancy suits or lacy dresses, decisions decisions. Right as he is about to pick a wallet out of some unlucky toad's pocket, he notices a sparkle in his peripheral vision. He takes the wallet anyway before investigating the sparkle, could be gold right? For some odd reason, the sparkle is moving, he can't see where it's coming from but he can see where it's going. Like a moth to a bug zapper, Wario is just raring to take any consequence to find what this bright light means. After going behind and between at least fifteen different stands and under a roller coaster, he finds the origin of this sparkle; it's a star in the dirt, not dirty, just in the dirt. He picks it up and slides it in his pocket, a little disapointed at such a small pay load, he just sold one of these for a very small profit. "Wah... One day that kind of thing will lead me to the big waaahhhlets," he reassures himself. It takes him ten full minutes to remember that stars only appear like that in the wild for two reasons, and it surely wasn't raining stars. Someone near by must have used a star. "Wahht could that kid be up to with a star around here?" no real enemies showed up, other than Wario of course, but he's trusted enough in a crowed area, everyone knows that he isn't crazy enough to do something big here, just petty things. Wario leaves the area, returning back into the carnival area.

Waluigi hates roller coasters, he hates them, hate. Those metal death traps are just a legal way to tell someone to pee themselves, but the piss is blood. When Blalex says she wants to ride a roller coaster, Waluigi agrees; he isn't about to ruin what they have because he is afraid of something that he does know, and will admit, is safe. They get in line for a simple one, just a few cork screws, but Blalex really does love the roller coasters that go upside down, simplicity aside, it has what she wants. Waluigi spends the whole time in line trying to stop himself from letting lose the yellow or red, or both, urine from his body. They wait an extra half minute to get in the front car for maximum enjoyment. Waluigi's legs are a bit too large to fit in the cart properly but he hides it well enough for non of the staff to notice, then promptly, the cart starts to move along the track. At first it's just a gentle slope to get the cart off the ground, already Waluigi's arms start to wiggle like cooked pasta all over the place; they flail and flex and twist around wildly. Once they get to the top of the hill, Waluigi grabs onto his head and starts to wail out with his voice, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Blalex starts to lose herself, laughing, wheezing, chuckling, she's having a blast, in fact, she's laughing so much and he's panicking so much that neither of them noticed themselves ride the ride, each cork screw was ignored for more yelling of either fear or laughter. When the ride stops, a staff member has to walk up to them to say they have to leave. Waluigi rubs the back of his head as he gets out of the cart. Blalex almost falls over after she climbs out, luckily she catches herself because Waluigi was hyperventilating too much to even see an inch in front of his face.

Blalex decides she's been Hitler enough today and wont make Waluigi ride any more rides, the poor boy smells like sweat, and hopefully that isn't actually urine in his pants. It wasn't, but it sure looked like it; Unluckily for him, his sweat pooled up on his lap instead of flinging away through the cork screws. Everything seemed to be going well for the both of them, despite Waluigi's bout with the devil, he had fun because he knows how much Blalex appreciated what he did, even if it was insulting how much she laughed; that just means it was really funny and he did a good job. "You can pick the next ride if you want, if there is a ride here that you like," She says innocently enough, though that does do a number on Waluigi's pride, until he notices it, the perfect ride. Probably the single greatest ride ever created, the Ferris Wheel. He points to it with his still wobbly arm, Blalex nods, agreeing that it looks like the perfect ride for him, and probably a good break for his heart so he doesn't have a heart attack. They walk over to it, there isn't a line or someone running this ride. Waluigi calls out with his normal call, "Wahire is everyone?!" but he doesn't get an answer from anyone at all, this Ferris Wheel is creepily far away from the carnival, almost out of bounds. What is up with this wheel? Why did T. James kill himself? What will Wario do with the knowledge he found? Whats in the treasure chest? All that and maybe more, if you stay tuned!


	7. A lot of stuff happens

Waluigi knows how to run a Ferris Wheel, it's very simple actually; the tricky part is starting it and then getting into it before the seat you want is out of your jumping range. Blalex gets into the holding cart nearest to the ground as Waluigi flips the proper switch to turn on the Ferris wheel. How does he know which one is the proper switch? There are only two, one starts the ride, the other halts it. The wheel starts to spin slowly, Waluigi effortlessly does a flip and lands in the seat next to Blalex without touching her. She giggles at how dumb and cheesy that was, even though she thought it was amazing. The wheel slowly brings the two up higher and higher, Waluigi starts to panic a little. Despite how gentle this ride moves, that doesn't cure his fear of high places. Blalex looks out the side of the wheel when they get high enough to pass the cloud line, which isn't that high, but still. As she leans to look out better, she moves one of her hands over for better leverage, her pinkie finger bumps into Waluigi's hand, he shoots up, straight as a pencil. His hand remains where it was, still in direct contact with Blalex's pinkie finger. Such a small, simple touch, sends Waluigi's mind into a haze, "Wahi..." is all he can choke out silently as he starts to actually start choking. He heaves himself over and grabs at his stomach as he tries to get his breath back, though that may have proved to be the key. Blalex quickly stops leaning away and instead gets right next to him, her side against his. She pats his back, "What the fudge happened?!" only she didn't say fudge, if you catch my drift. Such immediate concern, such care, much... love? Waluigi stops choking as that idea crosses his mind, he straightens himself back out and looks at Blalex. They make eye contact, Waluigi's eyes have a certain twinkle to them right now, Blalex are soon to share that same description. Neither of them say anything, not even after the Ferris wheel passes it's highest point, which might have actually caused Waluigi to piss himself if he had noticed.  
"Can I ask you something, Waluigi?" as Blalex says that, her eyes twinkle a little brighter, "Wahit do you want to ask me?" Waluigi doesn't skip a beat in his question. Blalex scoots into his side a little bit more, "What is this?" Waluigi ponders for a second, though he doesn't break eye contact. What could she mean, this as in the carnival visit, or this as in the ride? He decides to guess it's the carnival visit. Waluigi musters up every single last inch of his remaining pride and courage to say what he wants it to be, though he isn't sure if it really is; "A date."

It doesn't take long for Wario to put two and two together; Well, it doesn't take long based on his normal track record. He's put enough of the pieces together to assume T. James is going to off himself in order to turn into a 1-up mushroom. Wario starts to run around the carnival frantically, looking for T. James high and low. Cloves of garlic, loose coins, packets of barbecue sauce, wahhhlets, and empty jars of mustache wax slip out of his pockets as he waddles around as fast as his little legs will take him. He isn't sure why he cares, maybe because it's illegal to let a toad do that, maybe because he liked T. James enough to want him to stay alive. Whatever the case, he wants to find T. James. As he is running, he bumps into Mail Toad, they both fall over onto their backs, "Wahhhtch where you're going! Some of us are in a hurry!" Wario growls out as he dusts off the front of his body, the part of his body that didn't fall in the dirt. Mail Toad can't get up so he just lays down, "SOME OF US ARE LOOKING FOR LOST FAMILY MEMBERS!" Wario helps him up, off of the ground, he holds him up by the cusp of his vest, "Waht family member?" it is a toad, aren't they all family or something dumb and sappy like that? "MY SON IS STILL MISSING DAMN IT!" sorry for the harsh language, but he really misses his son and values his wife's happiness. Wario sets the toad down on his feet, "I'm looking for a mushroom kid too, T. James, you seen him?" The Mail Toad named Mail Toad shakes his head, "I HATE THAT LITTLE MENACE," Then they part ways; off to find their respective young toad.

As Mario signs his last autograph, he and his brother stand to start stretching. Neither of them are used to sitting still for so long, unless it's on a yoshi's back. They high five and do a pose with each other, something they'd normally do after a long boss battle, then head into their shared dressing room. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy await them, they share hugs with their respective princesses before they sit down on couches opposite of each other. "This carnival was a great idea Mario," Peach says, as she often does, always looking for an excuse to complement Mario. "Hi I'm Daisy" Daisy states; after that freak volley ball accident, that's all she can say. Luigi still loves her despite that, look at him and Mario, they can't even use words to begin with. Mario nods, then is quick to blush just a little when Peach kisses him on the cheek. Peach begins to talk to the brothers and Daisy; Peach has also gone a little insane too, after all, she is the only human left that can speak English, other than evil characters or Blalex, whom is too introvert to leave her house. Due to Peach's insanity, she doesn't mind that she is basically talking to herself except sometimes she gets a `wahoo` or `yah` from Mario. Luigi tries to talk a little bit sometimes, but it's very hard for him to say more than `oh yea` with no real context to what he could be saying `oh yea` about. T. James watches from the inside of Mario's brain, waiting, learning, studying how they act together.

"A date?" Blalex says in a slightly weaker voice. Waluigi nods and hopes that she doesn't hate him now. Things go silent, the eye contact is slowly broken as they both look down to their feet. Blalex wants to call it that too, but she isn't sure if she can; Waluigi wants to say something, but he fears that he'll ruin things even more than he might have already. The Ferris wheel takes them around one more time before it auto halts, letting them off the ride easy just with a simple jump, but neither of them do it. As if they were connected in body and mind, they both hug onto each other at the same time. They needed this, the coincidence that they both needed it at the same time made the moment perfect. "I love you," they both say at the same time, which only causes them to hug each other tighter. Waluigi picks Blalex up like a princess and hops both of them out of the Ferris wheel before he starts to walk them back home; the carnival has no more to offer either of them.

Wario finds the dressing room for the Mario brothers and farts his way in. Don't expect me to describe how that went down, you're crazy if you think I'll do that. Never the less, the door is no longer on its hinges and the room smells like Bowser before an acid shower during a heat wave in the desert. The princesses pass out, but the Mario brothers are quick to spring into action. They strike battle poses, ready to attack Wario, but today is different. Wario puts his hands up. The two brothers lose their battle poses and walk up to Wario, they pat him down just a little bit, neither of them want to touch him and he normally uses his bob-ombs right away. "Mario! You have a toad-up!" Wario blurts out after they see he is clean. Mario jumps back, Luigi stays still, frozen in place. "WAHHA?!" Mario shrieks out, Wario just nods, "A toad stole my power star! He wore clothes like you and kept talking about you all the time!" Wario hates to be wrong, so he likes to lie a lot so he sounds like he is right, even if he isn't. Luigi runs up to Mario's side to try and comfort his brother, but it's too late, Mario jumps away from Luigi, then just starts to jump around everywhere, absolutely delirious. He jumps and jumps and jumps, he doesn't destroy anything, he doesn't stomp anything, he just jumps around the room in a circle. Luigi grabs the sides of his hat and pulls down, trying to hide his eyes as he starts to shake in fear. Wario rubs his face and growls, in his anger he punches Mario out of the air, through the wall, into the lava lotus bush behind the dressing room. It doesn't take long for Mario to get hit, his reserve power up didn't even have time to fall down from the blue box in the sky. Mario's dead body jumps up, then falls into the fore ground off of the plane of existence. Wario starts to panic again, oops! He might have just ruined his warning. It'll also be obvious very soon if Wario was wrong, two things he didn't want to happen. Wario picks up Luigi and tosses him into the lava lotus too. Luigi didn't even have a power up in reserve, so he dies as well. What the heck just happened? Is Wario also crazy? Will Princess Peach ever regain her sanity? Will this story ever be about Blalex and Waluigi again? Stay tuned.


	8. Comfortable

Waluigi was nervous; he hadn't felt this nervous till he came out of the closet to his parents. They were very upset when they had heard he was asexual. Some parents really want grand kids, especially when the supply of humans in this world is very limited; that might be why he turned out asexual in the end. Who really knows? Whatever the cause, he was worried how Blalex would react.

Blalex just sorta spawned into this world randomly, it was an enigma. Mario and Luigi were born, the princesses were born, Wario and Waluigi were born, but not Blalex. One day, her house just popped up with her already living in it. Blalex has no genitals to begin with, she wasn't spawned with them. For some reason she has small breasts.

Waluigi carries Blalex out of the carnival bounds and they both sigh; a lot more comfortable now that they are away from that huge crowd. "Should wahie go back to my house?" Waluigi suggested, he really needed a shower and didn't want to ask Blalex to borrow her shower. Blalex nodded a little, "Just as long as you have a place for me to lay down," Despite not walking much, her feet were in pain from moving. Living alone for your entire existence and also not leaving the house much leads to weak legs. They took a warp pipe back to Waluigi's house; the carnival set up warp pipes everywhere for ease of access reasons. Warp pipes are so surreal, you hop in, the world goes black, then you pop back out on the other side in a second; it's a wonder that walking still exists as a mode of long distance transportation with that crazy warp pipe technology. Waluigi opens the door for Blalex, letting her go in first before he followed behind. This was a full sized house, two bedroom, two bathroom, basement, attic, it's a full house, but it is furnished like an apartment. There is an arm chair against a wall opposite from a small TV that rests on a wooden box, the antenna for the TV is bent in many places though seems to work. From the front door, you can see the kitchen, it's clean, but there isn't more than one frying pan available and only a few plates and utensils. Blalex walks over to the chair and falls over onto it, going limp near instantly; not out of necessity, but out of want. "UGGHHHHGGGUUU," she sighed out ridiculously loudly, for no reason. Waluigi puts his hat on a hook near the door, "Wahi... Mind if I take a shower? I feel like a wahiter melon made of trash," yes he only said watermelon so he could wahi. Blalex doesn't even answer because she fell asleep, Waluigi takes that as a yes. He slips away into the upstairs bathroom and takes a quick, warm shower. He's never been a fan of hot water, nor cold, just warm. (He can't deal with steam, sensitive nose) After his quick shower, he smells just like nothing again; he has a special soap that removes all smells from whatever it touches, though it doesn't last forever obviously. After getting dressed in his casual wear, basically the same thing except also a purple hoodie, unzipped, and no hat. He walks up to the chair and pats Blalex's back, she wakes up and then sits like a normal human being, Waluigi sits on the floor next to the chair. They look at each other blankly with straight faces, before bursting out into bellowing laughter. The two of them together could rival the laughing strength of Wario. When they finally collect themselves, they both fall asleep simultaneously. Waluigi rests his head on the arm of the couch, Blalex lays back against the chair, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

Wario is close to farting his pants off. He bites his nails off through his gloves; even though his gloves don't show any bite damage before or after he does that. "I just killed the Mario brothers!" he repeats to himself every few minutes in his panic. He starts to grind his teeth and growl, absolutely no idea what he did or what he'll do about it. Then, in an instant, he remembers that Mario and Luigi have over a million 1-ups: each. He pats his tummy and relaxes, how could he forget such a simple thing? Wario just leaves after that, he feels fine. It had slipped his mind that one of the 1-ups in Mario was a toad-up. Luigi re-spawns back into existence at the start of the level or mid point, which in this case is the entrance to the carnival. He dusts himself off, a little annoyed that he lost his even number of lives, he contemplates getting killed again just to even it out, but quickly disregards that idea when he remembers how much he hates coming back to life. He likes being alive, don't get him wrong, but the revival process is an annoying one; he finds it best to just not die in the first place. Mario is soon to show up next to him, he looks a bit different though. Same height, same clothes, same adorable chubby belly, but something seemed off. Mario looks down at his hands, his eyes widen and sparkle, Luigi hasn't seen them sparkle that much since he met Princess Peach for the first time. Could he really be that amazed that he came back to life? Luigi pats Mario on the back, "Yah!" he yells out, hopping to get Mario out of his daze. "It worked!" Luigi stumbles backwards onto the ground, grabs at his hat and pulls it against his head harder and makes a weird jumbled panic-sound. He's never heard Mario say those words before.

T. James couldn't hide the smile, he did it, he became THE super Mario! He jumps in place a few times, enjoying the sound effect of the jump. Now wasn't the time to waste the moment, now was the time to go on an adventure. He runs away from the carnival, ready to find a level to explore and enjoy, maybe he'd even find a level that the real Mario hadn't done yet; the mere thought of that makes him run faster.

Wario gets over to Waluigi's house and just opens the door, knowing that Waluigi almost never locks it. The lights are off, Waluigi and Blalex have been sleeping for about five hours now; the shroud of darkness easily hid them from Wario's sight, but that didn't stop him from calling out. "I broke your dance trophy Wahluigi!" that one always works. Waluigi's eyes open, he's brought out of his sleep and into a new state of perfect alertness, so alert he can see in the dark. Doesn't take him long to figure out Wario lied, "Wahi..." he lets out before he rubs his face, "Wahit are you doing here Wario?" Wario closes the door then flips on the lights, letting him see that Waluigi is wearing a hoodie and has a passed out girl on his chair. The smile on Wario's face was pure pride in his friend, "Ahhhhhh," he said as he pointed and wiggled his finger at Waluigi, "Oh shut it Wahirio, it's not what you think." Wario loses his happiness, no one tells him to shut it, EVER! Wario grabs Waluigi with his huge hand and brings them close together, nose to nose. "Wahy don't you shut it?!" Waluigi is quick to realize the error of his ways and does the only thing he knows will work 100% of the time; he pulls out a clove of garlic from Wario's pocket and shoves it in his mouth. Wario chews it and lets go of Waluigi, "You're lucky the wahriter of this story is an idiot," he says as he swallows down the garlic. Waluigi gets back up on his feet and fixes his hoodie, the hood strings were pulled on too much when Wario grabbed him. "Wahiy are you here? I wahis just letting Blalex stay the night, it's no big deal," Waluigi states, very defensive. "Are you kidding? This is a bigger deal then wahen I stole Bowser's diamond toe horn clippers!" He knew Wario was right, it was a big deal, for that and this. It's not often someone actually talks to Wario or Waluigi outside of the party games. Wario rubs his chest, "You're not going to put it back on are you?" He doesn't want to think about what Wario just said, Waluigi was far too concerned with what he could possibly mean by that. "Wahits your problem with my beanie? It wa-" he tries to say but Wario cuts him off before he can even wahi. "It wahs the biggest mistake you ever made!" Wario storms out of the house, punching the front door off of its hinges on his way out. Somehow Blalex slept through their yell-heavy conversation, probably because she's a heavy sleeper. Waluigi runs back up to his room with one thing on his mind, doesn't take more than a minute for him to find it. It's an old beanie, his father made it for him with his bare hands; it was simple, blank purple with a patch that had an upside down L on it. He used to wear it all the time before he met Wario; but he never talks about anything that happened before he met Wario. Waluigi dawns his old beanie and takes a deep breath, feeling free, liberated, justified, happy. What is up with that beanie? What is T. Mario going to do? When will Blalex wake up? When will Wario do something reasonable? Stay tuned!


	9. Beanie

Waluigi was just ten years old. The only thing holding him back was his inability to trust anyone but his mother. His favorite activities involved playing with defective bob-ombs, they couldn't explode. With them being mechanical beings that could only really talk about war, he felt safe whispering his secrets to them. Eventually he grew quite an affinity for them, he learned to construct new bob-ombs and repair old ones. His mother took notice of this new skill, giving Waluigi proper praise. When he was thirteen he could disassemble and then reassemble a bob-omb before its personality reset back to factory defaults. He was on his way up in the world, Bowser was always looking for new engineers; the way Waluigi was progressing he could figure out how to build new weapons too. The way he and his mother saw it, life was set on a path they'd both enjoy.

It was his fifteenth birthday, as he blew out the candles, his father came through the front doors. His mother's jaw nearly dropped, though little Waluigi didn't know how to act, this was the first time he saw his father. It took both parents about ten minutes of explanation to convince Waluigi he had more than just a mother. Needless to say, he was breathless, full of questions, but his lips wouldn't let him articulate those questions. All the young Waluigi could do is smile up at his father; happy to see him since he makes mommy happy. The family spent every last moment of every single hour together for the next week, catching up with the things they had been doing while split up. Dad was on the front lines of Bowser's army, manning a Bullet Bill tank all by himself in an attempt to destroy Mario. It didn't work, but he takes pride in landing a hit on Mario, forcing him to use a reserve mushroom; for that he got a Bowser Shell Metal of Honor. Waluigi couldn't wait to show dad his progress on bob-omb manufacturing, he was as proud as a father could ever be. It's a great feeling when your son follows in your foot steps, especially when he does it out of his own passion.

Age eighteen, Waluigi enlists into Bowser's army, passing every entrance exam with flying colors and bits of bob-omb shrapnel. His parents were so happy that he could go out there and make a difference in the world, they sent him off with their best wishes. However, Waluigi didn't want to leave without saying one thing first. If he was to go into the army and be truly independent, he had to leave behind all his imperfections, that meant no more keeping secrets from his own parents. He drew in a deep breath before explaining to them that he had no urges to find a partner, no want or need to reproduce with someone, and he felt that he would never get married due to choice. His parents became speechless very fast, no idea what to say to respond to that; both of them wanted the Waluigi family name to carry on until they were both out of 1-ups, but this, why, that could put an end to their chances of that. His mother laughed a little at first, trying to take it as a joke, his father pat him on the back and reassured him that it was fine if he had cold feet, even offering to help him find a girlfriend, or boyfriend even. Waluigi assured them that he loved their support, but that he was serious. The two parents looked at each other, mother and father both wondering how to feel about this; neither of them liked hearing it, but could they really force him to change? After all these years of constant support, was now really the time to turn into strict parents? "Waluigi, honey, can you go to your room for a bit?" Asked his mother; at the time, Waluigi thought nothing of it as he walked back into his room. This gave him a chance to double check his bags, make sure he brought everything. After triple checking everything, he got a little worried, surely his mother would ask him to come back out of his room when they were done talking or whatever they were doing. He sat down on his bed, pulling out his bob-omb schematics, just to look over them one last time without worry of having to build one in a moment's notice. As he looked over the wind up crank, his father stepped into the room, a look of pure distaste on his face. Waluigi sprung out of his bed, ready to ask his father what was wrong. Before he could open his quivering lips, his father spoke, "You aren't aloud to.. be that way, you have to find a wife and have a kid," he had never heard his father talk so sternly before. "What do you mean daddy?" Waluigi retorted, though he already knew what his father would say next. Despite never being scolded before, he knew his father, and that extended to this situation, Waluigi heard it in his mind as his father said it, "You aren't aloud to be asexual son,"

They pulled Waluigi out of the army, maybe next year, maybe next war, maybe if he had to be drafted in a hurry. Waluigi locked himself in his room for a few weeks before he gave up that idea and just had to live with his parents. They pretended like nothing was wrong, like they didn't step on his dreams and his life style. Waluigi kept a stone face, acting as he normally would had he still loved his parents; though he wasn't sure if he did anymore. When he hugged his mother, or his father pat him on the back, he didn't feel the same way he used to when they did that. Before, he would hug back just as tight, or look up and feel a sense of accomplishment like never before, now he just nodded and thanked them for noticing whatever he had done to earn a hug or pat on the back. His nineteenth birthday rolled around without his notice, his parents had set up the living room for a surprise party, all he had to do was walk out of his room and they'd pop out of the shadows, flick on the lights and say `surprise!`But Waluigi didn't leave his room till an hour after they planned on him doing so. They had gotten into more comfortable positions by then, their roaring surprise now reduced to a, still cheerful, yet weak acknowledgment of his arrival. The cake frosting was getting a little stale and the drinks had gotten rather warm, the balloons were still nice and inflated though. The party was a shell of what it was supposed to be, but it brought back some of his old enthusiasm. It's been a year, that means he can go back into the army. The party then picked up as it was supposed to, no one cared that the drinks were warm or that the cake was a little harder than it was supposed to be; they were a family enjoying a birthday party together and that's all that mattered to anyone at the time. They joked and laughed and played just as they did when the parents weren't aware of how Waluigi viewed his own future. That was, until Waluigi had to use the bathroom. The way their house was set up, he'd have to walk through the kitchen to get to the bathroom. He didn't have to go that bad, so he walked slowly. On his way he noticed a few strange papers on the counter next to the fridge, they were very wordy. Perhaps they were the papers that he could sign and get back into the military? The mere thought of that brightened him up even more, he picked up the first paper on the stack and began to read it. It didn't take more than a few sentences for him to figure out what this paper really was. It was actually a contract for an arranged marriage. His parents, the parents of the bride, and the bride had already signed it, all that was left was his signature.

The paper was soon in shreds on the floor, that he was quick to stomp on till they were nothing more than a pile of jumbled up destruction. He wanted to scream but something inside him wouldn't let it out, until his father looked into the kitchen and noticed where Waluigi stood. He hadn't seen the paper on the ground, he had only seen where Waluigi was standing. He started to smile, seeing his son ready to sign the papers, "She's a real cutie son, reminded me of your mother as a young girl," to which his mother soon replied, "Oh, she looked a lot better than I did at her age." The now much happier parents continued to play and eat as they were before Waluigi stepped out of the room. Waluigi's eye twitched a little, then the other eye did. He walked into the bathroom, slammed the door behind himself, locked it, then in his rage he kicked the sink off of the wall, using the now destroyed sink and bits of the wall behind it to help barricade the door behind himself. He didn't even care that his foot was in pain from doing that or that his arms were tired from heaving that heavy sink, he needed to be alone, away from the only two people he thought he could trust. He paced, he cried, he rubbed his eyes till his hands hurt. "Maybe being married isn't so bad... Why wouldn't I enjoy it? What would I have to lose?" he tried to convince himself, but no matter how much he talked, he was only hurting his already sore throat more with each word he let out. It didn't take long for his parents to take notice of his extended leave, they knocked on the door, asked if he was okay, even pleaded to him a little, they just wanted their son back. With each word they said, Waluigi just made it clear in his own mind that if they wanted their son back, they should have another kid. They gave up after two straight hours of trying to talk him out of the bathroom. Dad refused to blow the door up and neither of them could push it open, even when they tried at the same time the door just wouldn't budge. They went to sleep, holding hope in their minds that Waluigi would leave the bathroom by morning. Waluigi stayed there all night, he didn't get any sleep, he kept crying, he kept arguing with himself, and no matter what he did, he couldn't see himself as their son anymore. He didn't fit into this family, maybe he should just leave, maybe he should just kill himself. His throat felt like broken glass, his legs were exhausted from his constant pacing, and his hands were as raw as his eyes were from all the rubbing, he also punched the walls a few times.

He wasn't thinking much, all of his thoughts quickly turned to words and came out his mouth till he was just talking on auto pilot, he had been saying his name so much that he slurred his name into any word that started with a w. "Wahiy can't they love me for who I am?... Wahiat did I do wrong?..." he continued to complain, till eventually he fell to his knees, covered his face, and let out that scream he so needed to let out, "WAAAAHHIIIIIIY?!" The scream woke his parents up and caused him to pass out. Dad got out of bed with a bob-omb in hand, ready to put an end to this, he lit the fuse and threw it at the bathroom door, the impact itself blew the bob-omb up near instantly, letting both parents see Waluigi, passed out on the floor, sleeves and bust of his shirt moist with his tears, they picked him up and carried him to his room, setting him down in his bed, he needs rest. They take turns sitting at his bed side, rubbing his head, whispering in his ear, till four hours pass and they give up, thinking he'll wake up when he's ready to wake up, then they can talk about things. When Waluigi wakes up, he has other plans; he grabs his still packed military bags and unloads them, re-stuffs them with all his clothes and coins, then just jumps out his window. He closes the window behind himself and sets off, ready to tackle the world the way he wants to. Without fear of what his parents think, "I'll carve out a name for myself, just wahit and see!" he proclaimed at the sky when he was a fair distance from home. It was a little cold outside, his military cut wasn't helping keep his head warm. He reached in his bag and pulled out a beanie, it had his signature upside down L stitched to the front. As he dawned it, he made a promise to himself that he would never go back. He'd let his hair grow out a little, his mustache as well. He sold all his old clothes and instead bought purple shirts and really dark purple overalls. The only thing he kept was his signature upside down L and his beanie, though he bought a few hats and hand sewed upside down L patches onto them. "From now on, I'm Waluigi, mountains will tremble at my voice and cities wahill run at the notion of my name!" he said to himself in his mind, though it didn't sound right, oh well, he had time to figure out what he really wanted to be. Six years later, Waluigi is in a budding relationship with Blalex, has a best friend, Wario, and a mostly stable life. How does Wario know about the beanie? How would Blalex feel about knowing this story? Why do Waluigi's parents care so much? Stay tuned.


	10. The last chapter

The sun rises on a new day. A new start as far as Waluigi saw it. For the first time in seven years, Waluigi opens a window in his house and takes a deep breath of the fresh air outside. "WAHI HA HA HA HAAAAAAA," he bellows out into the crisp summer gust. Blalex finally wakes up, as she rubs her eyes she notices Waluigi yelling out the window. She decides to just fall asleep again before he can notice that she woke up. Waluigi turns around to notice Blalex still asleep on the chair, but he doesn't care, he hasn't felt this alive since he accidentally used five star-man power ups at once. He genie struts his way into the kitchen and cooks up a breakfast fit for someone who can tolerate poison and has a big apatite. Usually that's Wario but today, Waluigi will dine like the poison king. Cream of poison mushroom with extra mushroom, hold the cream. Yes it was just a bowl of cooked mushrooms, but it was his bowl of cooked mushrooms. Every bite filled his blood stream with the poison of freedom, normally that freedom would be the freedom of your mortal coils, but today it was different, plus he is just normally immune to poison. I as an author am trying to convey that everything is different for Waluigi now, or at least he feels that way.

Wario grumbles to himself as he sits upon his garlic throne. After that argument he had with Waluigi he just went straight home, he wanted to sleep but couldn't. "There's something he's not telling me, about that girl or that beanie," He mutters, Wario is okay with talking to himself but only if he does it quietly. Eating a whole metric ton of garlic didn't help calm him down, watching his gold TV didn't help calm him down, not even stealing from toads would fix him. Wario paces around his pile of garlic, wondering what he would do, confronting Waluigi directly didn't provide any answers, and his little toad side kick is no where to be seen. Wario grabs a tennis racket and bashes it into his head a few times to help jog his thinker. After the tenth or eleventh bash, he has an idea, "Wah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," still has to be quiet even when laughing to himself. His thinker hatched the perfect idea, confront Waluigi directly! It's perfect! Then he can't weasel his way out of it. Just in case, Wario grabs a personal bullet bill launcher, basically the same as a normal bullet bill launcher, except much smaller, sleeker, and has a trigger; see gun. He pockets the bullet bill launcher and exits his house, ready to ride his motor cycle down to Waluigi's house for another round of direct confrontation.

Luigi and Daisy are at their summer home, they took a warp pipe over after the carnival, they stayed up all night `talking` to each other, if you can call what they do talking. Somehow in their gibberish, Luigi was able to communicate with Daisy enough to tell her he's worried about Mario. "Hi I'm Daisy!" she replies, Luigi shakes his head, "Ho hooo! Ya hee!" He disagrees with her. They trade a few sad looks, back and forth, before Luigi tips his head down, a few tears stream out of his eyes, well up next to his nose, then slide down his nose and drip off onto the floor. Daisy gets up from the bed they were laying on and she strides out of the room, she has to make a phone call. There are phones in Mario Party 3, don't tell me they don't have phones in that world. She calls Peach and brings her up to date on the situation, about Mario and the Toad up, well she tries, but Peach doesn't speak, "Hi I'm Daisy!" After their call, Peach puts the whole kingdom into a state of red alert. Peach doesn't know whats going on, unfortunately for the mushroom kingdom, only Luigi, Daisy, and Wario really know what happened. All toads and reformed Bowser troops are told to look high and low for Mario, then to attempt to bring him to Peach, the kingdom has no way to defend itself without Mario. Luigi is too afraid to fight without Mario at his side, and a toad with a spear is just as good at fighting as a spear without anyone to wield it.

T. Mario is too busy exploring a sewer level far in a special world yet to be discovered, where there's a new enemy, the arrow bro! Discovery of a new level and a new enemy. As T. Mario jumps around, collecting coins and eating power-ups, he also yells out in giddy excitement. His plan worked without a hitch! He's the real Mario now! All the other toads idolized him, and how he is him.. He's Mario, that's a difficult way to say that statement. T. Mario has even collected a few one-ups, if he does die while in Mario's body, he has to lose all the one-ups he collected before Mario takes back his body. He has a paper where he writes down all his information after every level; how many times he died, how many coins he collected, how many points he got, all the things that a level would normally keep track of for him, but he doesn't know how to activate that part of a level yet.

Back to Waluigi. He enjoys his breakfast as much as a person could enjoy a meal, even going for seconds. His second helping has cream though, Waluigi is a good cook, he just had a lazy meal to start the day. He pulls a normal mushroom out of the fridge and cooks it, roasting it in honey till golden brown. After setting up that meal on a plate, he goes over to Blalex. Waluigi gently shakes Blalex, "Wahike up Blalex, breakfast is ready," He whispers gently in her ear. She wakes up again with his shaking and looks up. When she smells the honey in the air, it reminds her of how she ate herself into a coma, but something about being in the light embrace of Waluigi calms her down enough not to go into another coma from stressing out too much about the self induced coma from before; It's a wonder that Blalex isn't in a coma all the time. Waluigi helps Blalex up onto her feet, but after that they walk to the kitchen table without touching each other at all. They had an unspoken understanding that they both enjoyed. Blalex just starts eating after she sits down, no `thank you Waluigi` or `mm you're a good cook Waluigi`, she just ate the food. Something about that made Waluigi happier than he would have been if she did complement him on it or thank him for it. They are sitting on opposite ends of the table, but Waluigi's arms are long enough to reach over and grab her shoulder, "Blalex, there's something I wahint to ask you," he cuts himself off before he asks it. Blalex looks up at him when he says that, "What is it Waluigi?" She sounds a little uninterested, she's tired an hungry. Waluigi doesn't notice the tone when he says, "I... hope you like my cooking," Blalex nods, it's good, really it is, better than Tayce T. could cook. Waluigi wanted to say so much more than that, but he didn't want to ruin what he might have with Blalex if he didn't say it so soon. Waluigi lets go of Blalex's shoulder and lets her eat in peace.

After breakfast, Blalex and Waluigi decided to play some video games, neither of them have jobs or responsibilities to care about, so playing video games wont get in the way of anything. Waluigi has a Wii U with Mario Kart, so they play that. Neither of them are any good, but they are good at having fun with it. When one of them falls off the road on Rainbow Road, they laugh instead of yell. When a blue shell ruins first place for one of them, they just yell out really loud, but not in anger, just to yell. They both sat on the floor to play, as the chair was a little sweaty from Blalex sleeping on it too long. They didn't notice, but every few races, they got closer and closer to each other until eventually they were practically cuddling side to side. When they stop playing, they don't stop cuddling, in fact they get more into it, Blalex leans into him and he puts an arm around her. They just talk, things quickly get weird, they both try to be deep and insightful, but they just sound like idiots. "Wahit if you're born drunk? Is your mind foggy or wahiuld being sober fog your mind?" "Do you think cats can think about what will end their lives?" "Wahit if human children are just deformed stokes, that would explain why the storks get rid of them?" "What if flower points aren't really points but full flowers that you have to kill to use special moves?" That went on for a while, and it only got worse; after it was all done, the two confused little theory crafters look at each other, and share yet another laugh. Is this meant to be? Will Blalex and Waluigi enjoy each other till death do them part? Where the heck is Wario? Will T. James be brought to justice? Tuned stay!


End file.
